1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal handling devices and more particularly pertains to a new animal catching and carrying device for mounting to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal handling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal handling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal handling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,801; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,368; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,157; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,374; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,194; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,796.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new animal catching and carrying device. The inventive device includes a cage extending from the front of a vehicle. The cage has a back portion and a pair of sides extending from the back portion. The back portion of the cage has a mounting member that is coupled to the vehicle. First and second gate members are pivotally coupled to the sides of the cage. The gate members are positionable between a catching position and a trapped position. The front ends of the gate members are spaced apart when the gate members are in the catching position. The front ends of the gate members are positioned together when the gate members are in the trapped position.
In these respects, the animal catching and carrying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a vehicle.